


beauty is in the eye of the beholder

by foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: rare ships [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: Stiles and Jackson have to work together on an art project.





	beauty is in the eye of the beholder

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Can I _please_  have someone else? I can’t have Stilinski messing up this beautiful face,” Jackson whines immediately after the teacher assigns them as partners. The truth is that Jackson can’t spend too much time around Stiles, because he thinks he might end up doing something he regrets.

“Language, Whittemore,” Mr. Harris warns. “And you’ve got it all wrong. _You_  will be painting Stilinski. It’ll be a challenge for you both. Stilinski will have to sit still, and _you’ll_  have to show to me that you can do something in this class for once.”

Jackson slumps in his chair, crossing his arms. Stiles doesn’t look much happier to be working with him either. He takes the empty seat where Danny had been sitting a moment later, and sighs as if this is the worst thing to happen to him all day.

“Why does Danny get Scott?” Stiles mutters. “This is so unfair.”

“We’ll meet after class. My place. I don’t want anyone to see us together,” Jackson tells him. “You should know where I live.”

“Um…why should I know that?”

“Stilinski, you can’t tell me that when you were obsessed with Lydia, you didn’t follow her to my house.”

“Oh. Right. That.” Stiles ducks his head, and Jackson turns away from him. It’s not going to be easy working with the guy that had been obsessively stalking his now ex-girlfriend. That’s not even why Jackson doesn’t like him though. Stiles is loud, obnoxious, and annoying. He’s been openly bisexual for the better part of a year, which is fine of course, because Jackson’s best friend, Danny, is gaaaaaaay as the gay come. But ever since he’s made the announcement, Jackson can’t help but notice the way Stiles’ lips look or how long and slender his fingers are. And like, really, would it hurt the guy to wear something that didn’t make him look like he was ready to be fucked? His hair is atrocious sometimes, because it looks like he just rolled straight out of bed and showed up to school.

But really.

Jackson just doesn’t like Stilinski because he’s a loser.

Stiles is texting on his phone when Jackson peeks a glance at him. _Fuck._  Stiles is way too attractive for his own good. He had almost choked on his water the first time Stiles had asked Danny if he was attractive to gay guys at lunch a few months ago. Danny had merely shrugged, which had annoyed Jackson. Not that Stilinski needs any encouragement, but it _is_  kind of hard to deny it.

“See you at four.”

“School ends at two-thirty?” Jackson says, with an eyebrow raised.

“You know, it might shock you to know that I have friends and, oh my _god,_  I even have _plans_  with said friends.” Stiles grabs his bag. “Tonight is going to be _so_  much fun. You’ll probably paint me like a devil. I can’t fucking wait.”

Jackson doesn’t have a snappy comeback because he realizes that tonight he’s going to have to spend time _looking_  at Stiles. That’s it. Tonight, he’s going to have to look at him and somehow, transfer that onto a canvas.

He’s so fucked.

**♈ ♌ ♈ ♌ ♈**

 

“Would it kill you to _sit still?_ ” Jackson demands, frustrated.

“I think it might, actually.”

He can’t help but be a little amused. Secretly, of course. Stiles looks straight ahead, facing away from Jackson, but he’s been constantly sneaking peeks at Jackson all night. It’s hard enough to concentrate when he’s being forced to stare at Stilinski, let alone try to capture it on a canvas. “Do you need a break?”

“God, yes!” Stiles says. He jumps up, stretching out his limbs. He bends over, probably not realizing that he’s sticking his tempting ass in the air for Jackson. “I’m so sore, man! I’m not used to sitting still for that long. God. And it’s been so _quiet.”_

“Well, I have to concentrate,” Jackson replies. “I can’t concentrate if you’re talking a mile a minute. I’ll go see if Miss Lucas can make us a snack tray or something.”

“That’d be great. I’m famished, dude.”

Jackson lets Miss Lucas know to make a tray of random goodies that will be a little filling - and peanut butter and jam sandwiches without crusts. He’s not sure why he knows that they’re Stiles’ favourite sandwiches, but he does. When he enters his bedroom again, Stiles’ curiousity has gotten the better of him.

He’s standing with his back to Jackson, looking at his shelf of photos and trophies.

“This is impressive dude,” Stiles says, without turning around.

“Thanks.”

“Wow, I remember this photo of you and Lydia!” Stiles says, picking up a frame. “You both look like you belong in some fancy modelling ad or something.”

Jackson walks over, closer to Stiles, despite knowing exactly what photo he’s talking about. He smiles. “Yeah, we do. Lydia used to say that that was our photo that would make the headlines for when we ruled the world together. I used to tell her that I’d prefer to be shirtless in that press release.”

Stiles snorts, setting down the frame. “You’re such an idiot.”

Weirdly, Jackson has to note that it’s said with more fondness than hurtful intentions. He doesn’t realize how close he is until Stiles turns around and bumps into him.

“Whoa. Dude.”

Jackson takes a step back. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to–I just–sorry. I understand if you feel uncomfortable and want to leave.”

Stiles tilts his head, as if he’s a dog that has found something interesting. “Um, Jackson, you were just standing a little close. Why would I feel uncomfortable with that?”

“Because!”

“Mr. Whittemore,” Miss Lucas says from the doorway. “Your snacks for you and your friend.”

She places them down on his desk, and meets his eyes. Jackson silently begs her to not say anything to his parents. He’s not really sure how they’d react. They’re cool with Danny, but Danny wasn’t the son they adopted. Miss Lucas straightens. “Thanks, Miss L.”

“And Mr. Whittemore?” she says, always so formal in front of guests. He looks at her. “Please let me know if Mr. Stilinski is to be staying the night. I’ll ensure complete discretion.”

“That’ll be all, Miss Lucas,” Jackson rushes to say. He quickly closes the door behind her, and waits a beat before turning around to look at Stiles.

“Why would she think that I’d be staying over?” Stiles asks. He doesn’t look confused, because the wheels are turning in his mind.

“Don’t worry about it. Eat something.”

“Jackson–”

“Look, sometimes I have people over. People that I’m not comfortable with my parents knowing about, and so Miss Lucas makes sure that they are completely unaware of it. Okay?” Jackson says, feeling annoyed. “I don’t know why she would’ve thought that _you_  would ever want to stay over.”

“Stay over…as in like a bros’ night or as in…we’re-not-really-sleeping kind of night?” Stiles asks, grabbing a PB & J sandwich.

“The latter.”

“I didn’t know you were–”

“I’m not gay.”

“Oh. Are you bisexual, like me?”

“No.”

Stiles looks confused now. “Then why would she think I was going to stay over?”

Jackson’s body tenses up. He can’t help it. This conversation hadn’t gone well with anyone else but Lydia. He takes a deep breath before saying, “I’m demisexual.”

“You are?” Stiles says, looking surprised. Then he nods and says, “That’s cool. Should we get back to the painting?”

“You aren’t going to ask what it means?”

“No, I know what it means. Derek is demisexual too, and one of the best dudes I know. It’s cool, Jackson. Seriously. I won’t tell anyone.” Stiles settles back down on the chair, and before getting into position, he asks, “What’s your romantic orientation?”

“Pan.”

“Good to know. Alright, now paint me like one of your French ladies!”

Jackson sits down, ready to paint, but he has to take a moment to study Stiles. That didn’t go at all how he thought it would, but he has to admit…he’s _relieved._

**♈ ♌ ♈ ♌ ♈**

 

The project takes three more after-school sessions. Jackson didn’t tell Stiles that he had finished after he’d gone home the first night, using his impeccable memory. Instead, he’d started two more paintings, and he had to finish the third painting in two sessions.

They take breaks occasionally to talk. Jackson doesn’t know what it is about Stiles, but somehow, them having a conversation about Jackson being demi had brought them closer. They don’t really talk about anything of great importance, but sometimes, Stiles goes off on a long rant and Jackson leans back to listen.

“So when can I see the final project?” Stiles asks, not breaking his pose.

“Um. Yeah, I guess, now. But you can’t get mad.”

“Okay?” Stiles doesn’t move. “Am I good to…?”

“Stay there. Hang on.”

Jackson opens up his closet door. He pulls out the other two paintings he’d done of Stiles.

“God, the anticipation is killing me here, dude.”

“So um. You can look.”

Jackson’s holding the first piece, the second is resting against his legs on the floor, and he’s turned the easel around for Stiles to see the third.

“What–whoa.”

Stiles gets up to look at them in closer detail. “Dude, who knew you were an artist–there are three of them?”

“Yeah.”

“Why are there three of them?”

“Because I didn’t like the first one?”

Stiles stares at him. His expression is hard, but his eyes seem to search Jackson’s face for something.

“And because I was enjoying your company.”

Stiles nods, looking back down at the paintings. He runs his fingers over his face in the first one. “Wow. Jack, you even got my mole down to perfection. Is, um, is this how you see me?”

“Yes.”

“I’m glad you did three paintings,” Stiles tells him with a smile. He takes the painting from Jackson’s feet and rests it against the desk. Then he takes the painting from Jackson’s hands and sets it down with it. “I was enjoying your company too.”

“You were?”

“Yep. I don’t want to pressure you or anything, but…” Stiles holds out his hand. “Think you’d be up for some cheesy hand holding?”

Jackson yanks him against his chest. Stiles lets out a small noise of surprise, and then Jackson whispers, “I’m more than up for it.”

They share their first kiss in his room. It’s a little messy, and Jackson ends up getting paint on Stiles’ face, but in the end, it’s worth it.

 

**♈ ♌ ♈ ♌ ♈**

 

He gets 96% on his art project.

 

**♈ ♌ ♈ ♌ ♈**


End file.
